Kinktober Day 4
by dwinchester'sgirl88
Summary: A lazy day turns into kinky fuckery. Slash FW/HP/GeW


**Tags: Spanking, Spitroasting, Mirror Sex, Dacryaphilia**

 **Happy reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Today was a lazy day. Lee and Verity are handling the shop. Harry told Voldemort and Lucius not to contact him for anything. Today Harry was going to spend time with his husbands Fred and George, uninterrupted time.

Right now Harry was molded between them on the couch. He is half laying on George with Fred curled up behind him. The three of them are watching a movie. Or Harry is trying to watch while the twins slowly drive him crazy with their hands.

Harry shifts and raises a leg to wrap around George's waist when Fred's long fingers start teasing the cleft of his arse. George's fingers have been torturing his nipples. Harry so badly wants to give in and beg them, but he doesn't want to lose the game. So he puts all his concentration on the movie, some kind chick flick Verity recommended to them. The bolder the twins got the harder it became for Harry.

There were tears falling from trying to hold back. Fred just didn't play fair when the redhead slid two slick fingers into him. To make matter worse George turned just enough to thrust against him, pushing him back onto Fred's fingers.

"Look, Freddie, tears." George purrs.

"Our Harry knows just how to seduce us." Fred grasps Harry chin to tilt his head to get a better look. The twins shared a smirk before licking the tears off Harry's face. Both groaned at the salty taste, their cocks twitched and leaked out large beads of precome. They learned early on that Harry's tears of sexual frustration was an arousing sight. George magically put a cock ring on Harry as Fred continued to stroke Harry's prostate. They licked away more tears and rutted against their smaller husband.

"Please." Harry whined, grasping whatever part of his husbands he could reach.

"Not yet, Harrykins." They replied together.

"Let's get him to the room we set up, Forge."

"He's going to love it, Gred."

The two moved slowly and carefully so they don't jostle Harry too much, or remove Fred's fingers from the sensitive prostate. Harry was wrapped around George, bearing down on Fred's fingers. The twins took Harry to the spare bedroom that they set up earlier just for their little husband. They knew Harry was going to love it.

The door magically opened, Fred waved his free hand to turn the lights on. Harry let out a gasps as he looked around. Every inch of the walls were covered with large mirrors. In the middle of the room was a waist high spanking bench. Harry's cock twitched and he moaned loudly. He loves it when his husbands spank him. The feeling of their hands slapping his arse is so arousing that Harry could come untouched.

"I love you two so much." He smiled before kissing both of them deeply.

"We love you too." They replied together.

"The mirrors will allow you to watch us." Fred spoke.

"And allow us to see you as we turn your gorgeous arse red." George added.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Harry grinned cheekily at them.

"Extra spankings just for that." They growled.

Harry was carried over to the bench. It was high enough to bend him at a ninety degree angle and keep his feet flat on the floor. The belt on the bench was used to keep him in place, it held him down at the waist. He watched and felt his husbands caress his arse, occasionally they tease his hole and perineum.

Just as he body relaxed two different hands slapped each cheek simultaneously. Harry moaned and begged for more. Each slap was different, some were teasing, some hard, some one after another, or at the same time. Fred and George left no part his arse untouched. If it wasn't for the cock ring Harry knew he would be screaming his release several times.

"Oh look at those tears, Freddie." George purred as he walked around to face Harry.

"They make him more breathtaking, Georgie." Fred replied then slapped Harry's arse right on the sit spot. Harry keened and begged for more.

George bent down to lick the tears off one cheek, then stood straight to use his cock to wipe the other. Both Harry and Fred moaned at the action. George smirked at both as he rubbed the tears into his skin.

Fred slapped the bubble arse again, this time just hard enough for fresh tears. "My turn."

George nodded and switched places. He watched Fred repeat his action. It was arousing to watch. He spanked Harry five more times, delighted to see handprints and bright red skin.

"Do you want his arse or mouth?" George asked his brother.

"I'll take his mouth first." Fred responded painting Harry's lips with his precome.

Harry stuck out his tongue to lick both his lips and the slit of Fred's cock. He looked at George through the mirror and spread his legs wider. The twins entered him at the same time. The rhythm was different yet the same. When Fred slid in, George pulled out, then reverse. Harry kept his eyes on the mirrors not wanting to miss anything. It drove his arousal higher to watch and feel his twins fucking him at the same time.

Fred and George were in the same state. It was mesmerizing to watch each other fuck their husband and see just how pleasurable it was for Harry. Fred would occasionally slide into Harry's throat to show George the bulge and watch tears leak from their favorite green eyes. George would spank Harry, pull out, and spread the red cheeks to show Fred the puffy and stretched hole, then slam back into Harry. Harry both hated and loved that they teased each other this way. Didn't matter much he always got his revenge later.

"Ready to trade, Fred."

"Yes." Fred purred.

They switched and changed the rhythm. They were both now thrusting in and out at the same time. Harry continued to watch them, unable to take his eyes off the scene. He gripped George's arse cheeks when Fred began spanking him again. George took the cock ring off wanting Harry to come.

Harry moaned around George's cock as his orgasm burst out of him. The twins fucked him through it to prolong it. George came first when Harry teased his perineum and tugged on his balls. Fred followed watching both Harry and George.

Once the twins could walked again they took their sleeping husband to their bedroom. They laid Harry on the bed then lovingly rubbed the salve on his tender arse. Their cocks twitched at Harry's moans. They settled in bed with Harry between them.

"I love him so much, George." Fred whispered.

"As do I, Freddie."

"I love you both, now sleep." Harry muttered as burrowed closer to George's heat.

The twins shared a smile before following their husband's order.

~Fin~


End file.
